Hooked on Yaoi
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: XD I'm hooked on yaoi, so I've written a bunch of one shots about Yaoi parings. Next request up: NejiShino ShinoNeji! Still taking requests X3
1. Drunken Confession

This is Dattebayo Girl here! This is meh first fic, so be nice! Xp nah. Anyways, this story is called hooked on Yaoi. Lets face it... I'm hooked on the stuff in Naruto, and now I'm gonna do something about it! This story has lots of random short fics of Naruto yaoi parings. If you have an idea for one, please don't leave it in your review, or I'm afraid that my story of awesomeness will be taken down due to reviewer interaction... its happened to a friend of mine before, and I don't need it happing to me on my first story… so if you really have some urge to tell me a paring that you want me to write about, e-mail me directly! At By the way, I've gotten 4 chapters written, so be prepared to read:

Chapter1: ShinoKiba

Chapter2: KakashiIruka

Chapter3: GaaraLee

Chapter4: (dun dun duuuuun!!) NauroSasuke! (I personally hate Sasuke, but enjoyed writing this... somewhat…)

But listen up! I will not be writing any more of these chapters if I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter... so you Sasuke/Naruto fans better read and review if you want to see the story I have for that –cue evil laughter-

XDDDDDDDDDD anyways, on with the fanfiction….

I do not own Naruto…

You know that only dorks come to read and write fanfictions! Do you honestly think id be here with you losers if I owned Naruto?

….waaaait…. did I just call my self a loser and a dork?

Crap! . disregard the note above... I do not own Naruto…

I do own about 50 packs of ramen though!!!

…..waaait…. Those ramen packs technically belong to my dad…

Oooh damn it!

_**Chapter 1: Drunken Confession**_

One drink too many? Maybe… Kiba certainly thought this, as he watched Shino suddenly go tense then relax… and sink into the couch…

Oh yea, one drink too many… Sure, Kiba had practically forced the last drink down the bug boy's throat, but if Shino really wanted to, he could have protected himself right?

Kiba had knew that both him and Shino were under age, but why the heck did Shino go though with this? Had he finally lost it?

"Yo, Shino, are you ok man?" Asked Kiba, as he set the empty bottle down. Within a few moments of that last drink, a light pink blush had spread across the pale boy's cheek.

"I'm fiiiiiiiine Kiba" He slurred. If Shino ever remember that he got drunk because of the dog boy, Kiba was dead... Kiba was beyond dead. As Kiba went off into day dreaming about the things Shino would do to him once he sobered up, he didn't notice Shino suddenly sitting up until he found himself in a head lock.

"Arrrg!" He yelled, caught off guard.

Shino giggled, then said: "nuuuuuuuugieeeee!!!" and then proceeded to give him one.

"Shino! Get off!" Kiba said as he began to blush. This was as close as he's ever gotten to Shino… he truly didn't want Shino to let go, although, the nugies weren't helping…

Shino did what he was hold, but then put one of his arms around Kiba's shoulders, so their heads were right next to each other. Kiba began to blush more. Shino let loose a huge hiccup before speaking. "Yah know…I like you…"

Kiba smiled, sadly, because he knew this was just the alcohol speaking. Shino probably hated his guts, but was too busy being Shino to show it. Although it was quite awkward, Kiba managed to pat Shino's shoulder, and said: "I like you too buddy"

"Nooooo I mean I reeeeeeealy like you!!!"

Kiba froze, sure of himself and the situation no longer. Was this the alcohol speaking? Or was this really... Shino? Kiba had quickly dismissed the thought, but went on anyway "W-what are you talking about Shino?"

Shino giggled again "with me being me and all, y-you could never really tell could you?"

Kiba only began to blush harder, and mentally cursed himself for it. Damn it, he was acting like Hinata, blushing like this….

"B-before I do something tell me... do you like m-me bac-"Shino was cut off by another hiccup that escaped his mouth, which was soon after, covered with his own hand.

Kiba swore inside his head once more. Did he like Shino? Hell to the yes! Other than his bugs, he was damn near perfect! He just needed to open up more…

…Which brought Kiba back to the current situation… Was this really what Shino was thinking? Or was this just him being drunk? If Kiba confessed to Shino just to find out he said it because he was drunk, Kiba would be known as some gay stalker fag or something like that… what ever name it was, it wouldn't be good…

…on the other hand, what if Shino was telling the truth? If Kiba turned him down, god knows what Shino would do!

Kiba decided to throw caution to the wind, and hope that "gay stalker fag" or anything similar to it would never be associated with his name…

"I-…. I like you too Shino-kun…"

"Good"

The last thing Kiba remembered seeing was one very non-drunk Shino pulling Kiba's jacket towards him before they shared a kiss.

After they both were released, they stared at each other for a while before one sentence broke the silence…

"You were never drunk were you?"

There was a pause as Shino adjusted his glasses "no... No I wasn't."

Kiba laughed. "You bastard!!"

Shino merely shrugged "I had to find out one way or another"

"You're a very good actor man, you know that?"

"Yea, yea" Shino suddenly shot Kiba a look, although it was visibly a playful one though those glasses. "You stuff one more drink down my throat, and i'll kill you, lover or not"

**_End of Chapter 1: Drunken Confession_**

Wooooooooooooooooo! It's done! My first chapter of my first story! Woo!! –goes off to celebrate with dad's ramen- Oh yea! Review if you really want to see the other chaaaapters! –Skips off, then trips with bowl of hot ramen- AHHHHH THAT'S HOT!!! MY FACE! MY FACE!


	2. Fun at teh ramen shop!

Yo... -headdesk x 16830596- ow…… -rubs red mark on head- Yo people! Its Dattebayo girl and my life has been plain hell… I got those 5 reviews a while ago, I know, and I did type up the KakaIru chapter, but now it's stuck on the non working computer that I hate so much. I'm just now getting around to retyping it, and I'm sooooooooooooooooo-

-5 hours later-

Ooooooooooooooooo sorry! –Dies-

Shino: She'll be fine… wait… why am I here?

Kiba: cause you and me totally shared that hot kiss last chapter

Shino: I know, but that was last chapter that she typed god knows when… Kakashi-sensei… Iruka-sensei… they are supposed to be here, not us

Kiba: Hey Shiiiiiino… lets just go back to my house ok? -takes his hand and drags him off-

Iruka: looks around what is this place? I've been here before… wait O///o this story is yaoi…

Kakashi: looks like the author died -revives her-

Me: cookies! -looks around- oh hey you guys

Iruka: O////o

Me: what's with him?

Kakashi: nothing, just start the story )

I do not own Naruto… BELIVE IT! Oh... sorry... don't what happened for a sec there…

Oh! This chapter is dedicated to my friend who had her b-day on the 5th… this was going to be your present, but I gave you the binder instead Happy belated b-day Jiriaya (a nickname for her)

* * *

Umino Iruka Had shone up at the ramen shop for what seemed like the 10th time in the last hour in a half, looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nope, I haven't seen the kid today" Said the shop owner. Iruka's face defaulted, but he took a seat. He wanted to buy himself some ramen now, but he had no money at the moment, so he instead sighed as a small cloud of sad-ness placed itself upon his head.

Now Kakashi had no particular reason to be on this side of town, but it was safe considering the fact that Naruto was not there to ask him to buy him ramen. The copy ninja was of course there with his favorite book, the orange/red gleaming in the sunlight as he eagerly flipped the page. While he was flipping the page oh so eagerly, he managed to glance up and see a not so eager Umino Iruka at the ramen shop. Now Kakashi knew he had to do something about this, so putting away his book, he quietly made his way over to the ramen shop.

"A bowl of ramen please"

Iruka looked up to find the masked ninja called Kakashi ordering ramen? How odd… Kakashi looked over in surprise, like he had just noticed him ("Fat chance" Iruka thought), and he waved, smiling from under his mask. "Oh hey Iruka… how's it going?"

Iruka was glad to see Kakashi because he really wanted to know where Naruto was. (Which was he person he was looking for in the first place) Iruka stopped slumping, and was now smiling also. "I'm good. How's our number one Knuckle-headed ninja doing?"

Kakashi Laughed "He's good. He's on a mission with Sakura and Sasuke"

Iruka could have found a wall to bang his head on at that very moment. He was so stupid. Of course Naruto would be on a mission! He is a ninja after all.

"Why, are you lonely?"

This question took Iruka by surprise. _Was _he lonely? Was he looking for Naruto because he was lonely?

His form slumped again, from realization. "Maybe" the teacher muttered.

Kakashi said nothing else, and paid for his food. He looked at Iruka as he separated his chop sticks and sat. _'I think I know how to fix this' _he thought.

Iruka heard shuffling, and the breaking open of chopsticks, and sighed, knowing Kakashi didn't care about him and his issues. Suddenly, someone's hand was under his chin. He looked up at Kakashi "Say ahhh" Kakashi said as if talking to a child. Iruka, confused, opened his mouth, and got some ramen as a treat. Why the heck was Kakashi feeding him? After swallowing, Iruka noticed something… _he was having fun with this! _Why? Why was he having fun with the fact that one grown man was feeding another? Especially since one of those guys was the ever-so-smooth Hatake Kakashi? Ever-so-smooth? What kind of description was that? Iruka, in his mind, was asking himself a great amount of questions as the copy ninja fed him, but a few questions were more freighting than the rest.

_Do I like Kakashi?_

…

_Do I… __love__ Kakashi?_

…

_If I love Kakashi, does he love me back?_

He just had to find out, starting with the current situation: the ramen

"Hey Kakashi… what's with the ramen?"

Ok, that's not exactly the question he had in mind, but it was the question that came out of his mouth…

"The ramen? It's to thank you for always being there for m-" Kakashi stopped and coughed, then said: "For Naruto... it's to thank you for always being there for Naruto."

This wasn't the answer Iruka wanted, so he tried again. He was going to get a yes or no out of this even if it killed him. Well… he wouldn't want t die because of a question, but you know what he means.

"But why are you feeding me?"

"For Naruto" He simply said.

Iruka frowned, but then an idea that might ruin or make his day, but it was simple enough and should give him the proof he needed of this "relationship"

Iruka took the chop sticks from Kakashi's hand and placed them on the counter. When asked what he was doing by Hatake (Kakashi) he quickly placed a kiss upon Kakashi's covered cheek. Iruka covered his face in embarrassment and muttered "That was to thank you for always being there for me"

Kakashi silently was glad for the fact that he had his mask, and Iruka had covered his face because… he was blushing all over. Gathering the courage quickly before Iruka got the wrong idea; he took one of Iruka's hands, and guided it up to his mask. Iruka looked at Kakashi, asking for permission and Kakashi nodded. Iruka pulled down his mask, and as quick as everyone knew he was, Kakashi's lips found Iruka's

'_It was pure bliss'_ thought Iruka _'it was-'_

"Kakashi sensei, I hid at the training grounds just like you said for hours and no one- … WHOA!!" Shouted the very orange looking ninja. All he wanted was a bowl of ramen, and instead he catches his sensei and his former sensei making out… in his spot!

"Hiding?" asked Iruka, looking from Kakashi to Naruto

Kakashi pulled up his mask before Naruto got a good look and said: "Now look what you did Naruto, you've ruined your training… I guess we'd better head back-"

"That was training? You told me to stay at the training grounds all day and said to not let Iruka sensei see me"

Iruka looked at Kakashi "you told him to hide from me?"

Kakashi shrugged as innocently as he could and said: "all a part of training"

Iruka looked at Kakashi skeptically "yea right…"

Kakashi sighed "I know, it was worth a try"

* * *

(End of chapter 2!)

Me: Kakashi that sly devil… he had thought of this from the very start… well, actually, that whole part with Naruto wasn't there when I wrote it and typed it up the first time, but Naruto convinced me to put him in there, because they are his senseis after all…

Naruto: Dattebayo! I totally ruined Kakashi-sensei's plan!

Kakashi: -appears out of nowhere right behind Naruto, loomingly-

Me: O.o uh… Naruto?

Naruto: huh?

Kakashi: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!

Naruto: AHHHHHH!!! –Makes a very Team Rocket-style exit-

Me: looks like he blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiin –fades self out-

Kakashi: now that that's done with… -takes Iruka's hand and smiles innocently-

Iruka: -smiling slightly and sweatdrops- up… that wasn't really fair to Naruto Kakashi-san

Kakashi: you're right; it was the authors fault right?

Iruka: o.o?

Me: O.o uh…

Kakashi: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF P-

Me: WAIT A SECOND! Here... you don't do that to me, and you get this... –gives him a plushie kakshi and iruka hugging and blushing-

Kakashi: oh, ok…

Iruka: -looks at it and smiles- that's nice of you Dattebayo-Chan

Me: . oh! The reviews! You also get one of these plushies if you review, so if you would please press that small little box in the corner of your screen…

WAIT! DON'T PRESS THE X BUTTON!

WAIT! DON'T PRESS THE BACK BUTTON EITHER!

The bottom of the screen… thaaaats right... On your left… no, your other left you idiot… the go button next to the thing that says "review" r-e-v… i… uh…


	3. Just Too Damn Cute

Dattebayo: oh what the hell… I'll do this chapter , cuz it is kind of point-less… it's really short, and was fluff/friendship thing at first, but I managed to throw a little something in there to make it yaoi , so get ready for my still short, first ever LeeGaara thing I've ever written! I'm sorry if someone seems ooc, but I'm trying my best…

One more chapter to SasuNaru…

So you'd best review… I need at least 2 reviews for this chappie, cuz it's so short, but more reviews would be greatly appreciated. I've done something on the other story sunrise, that I'm gonna do here… I'm going to start replying to the reviews. Not in the chapter, but I'm just gonna e-mail you, weather I'm asking you something, answering something, or just saying thanks… I'd thought id let you know. Have fun with teh chapter!

Thiiiiiis is the author note!

--

(1)It was a visit… a simple visit to the village of the Leaves. Konoha. Official business they called it, but he thought it was a worthless trip to the Hidden Leaf Village, to deliver a scroll. Well… not completely worthless… No…he didn't like it when Lee humiliated him… although….

He was gonna have to stop this… he was starting to like it way too much, and both other times it happened, there was that blonde, taking pictures… Uchiha never let him hear the end of it, but now, all of that was going to stop…

The red head stepped up to the gate, his "brother and sister" beside him.

"Well I'm off to the Hokage's office, so see you two in a few" and with that, the older male had left the group" (2)

"This is troublesome…" muttered someone from a few feet away. (3) The Girl visibly brightened before bidding her younger brother goodbye, and nearly skipping over to the other man. (4)

The poor boy was left alone, trying to figure out a plan for someone's up coming arrival … what would he do? Blow the poor boy off? Tell him to beat it? Say that he was actually ok with the fact that Lee always damned there molested him every time he came?

Ok, so that last one was out…

"HIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

Uh oh… here he comes… what to do what to do… he was running out of time. The boy sped down the road to him. The Suna boy opened his mouth and silently hoped he had something to say.

"Stop."

To his utter amazement, the hyper green boy stopped, mere inches away from him. They stared at each other for a moment before a new sentence made its way out of the green boy's mouth.

"Can I do it now?"

"No Lee"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No Lee" and with that, the read head had turned away, walking in a random direction.

And of course, Lee followed him.

Why was lee content on doing this? He should be fine with the fact alone that he is pretty much the only one who was allowed to touch the red head, but still, this happened every time. The Suna boy wasn't very big on … "touching" and then there were the pictures…

Well speak of the fox…. (5)

"Naruto, get rid of him" Said the red head, not sure if the blond could hear him over the sound of him eating. Sucking face with his ramen was the correct term…

None the less, Naruto did look up from his food, and laughed, as he did, twice before.

"Can I do it now? Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please…" that of course was Lee, going on in the back ground.

Garra tried to glare at Naruto, but to his surprise, his face softened, and now he only looked mildly annoyed. He was going to have to work on that. He watched now in amusement as Naruto laughed so hard, he started to choke on his ramen.

After a moment, when the ramen noodle was finished going down his windpipe, (6) Naruto merely grinned and said "you might as well let him do it"

"No." he simply said

"Oh pleaaaaaaase?!"

"Just look at his face!" Shouted Naruto

Don't look at his face, don't look at his face, don't look at his-

With amazing random strengths, Naruto spun the redhead around, and he was now staring into what he could only call: the cute face.

"Oh Pleaaaaaaase Gaara-kun?!"

Now Gaara doesn't just name things "cute" Puppies weren't cute… kitties weren't cute… and even blood wasn't cute (although Gaara thought it was pretty cool to look at, as long as it wasn't his or Lee's) but Lee's cute face? WAAAAAAY too cute for his liking… well of course he liked it, that's why he called it cute. Big watery eyes stared at cold emotionless ones… well almost…

Gaara found his emotions failing him for the second time in 5 minuets. He knew he was going to lose this battle… Lee was just too damn cute. Gaara sighed, and walked on, Lee speeding after him.

They had come to a clearing a bit later, Lee still asking. Gaara reluctantly removed his gourd and leaned it against a tree, then spoke one word.

"Yes"

"Oh please Oh plea- huh?"

"I… said yes…"

"THANKS GAARA-KUN!!!"

A tackle by a certain guy in green-

(Lee: Gai sensei? I thought this was about me!

Me: it is you.

Lee: but it says Ga-

Me: NO IT DOESENT! Lemme finished this story! It's taken me over a week because I've been grounded!!) (7)

A tackle by a certain _**boy**_ in green brought both the teens down (8)

Lee was directly on top of Gaara, some, ahem, "parts" touching each other. Lee didn't seem to mind, but Gaara on the other hand, was almost as red as his hair.

Lee stared into Gaara eyes (9) his lips begging to be taken as he bit the bottom one slightly "Did I hurt you Gaara-kun?"

"…"

"Gaara?"

Without really knowing what he was doing, Gaara messily claimed Lee's lips, a long kiss just beginning.

That so called "long kiss" was almost cut short by a simple flash going on, and a fit of girlish giggles coming from the Uzumaki.

Lee tried to look up, but Gaara kept on kissing, so once more, lee followed him, both ignoring Naruto.

Naruto grinned, holding up his camera for another shot "Sasuke's gonna love this one." Feeling an odd sensation on his leg, Naruto looked down to find sand surrounding his feet. He yelled in protest, and left, rather quickly…

He barely got away with his life!

Ok, so Gaara was really aiming for the camera…

But he was busy right now. He was enjoying every second of this. Enjoying every second of Lee.

The end.

Oh, when this kiss did end, Naruto was dead. Oh so dead….

The real end.

-----------------------

(1)Uh… I sorda forgot what I was gonna tell people about this one because I typed it up over a week and a half ago XD

(2)Older male: Kankuro k?

(3)Troublesome saying person: Shikamaru

(4)Girl who loves troublesome saying person: Temari!

(5)"Well speak of the fox" Meaning something like: well speak of the devil. Gaara was just thinking about the pictures that were always taken, then he saw Naruto, the person who took those pictures. In other words, a co-wink-e-dink… how ever you say that…

(6)After a moment, when the ramen noodle was finished going down his windpipe, Naruto merely grinned and said : He choked on his ramen, and now I'm sure he has a noodle in his lungs XDD

(7)Somewhat of a private joke to all of you who has watched both dubbed and subbed. In the dubbed, Gai is spelled Guy, so of course if I put down Guy, dubbed Lee would think I meant his beloved dubbed sensei. XDDD go jokes…

(8)I say they are both teens now. Gaara is the oldest 12 year old ya know? Beating Shino by days! Just… thought I'd let you all know XD

(9)I'm sorry it got all mushy here... I didn't mean for it to be

W00T! I'm finished! 2 or more reviews will get you that SasuNaru chapter, so review away!

and i dont want this story to end! please give me parings! if I know the naruto person enough, i'll try and do a story with it, no matter how crazy! XD this oughta be fun!


	4. My Dobe

Ahhhh, Welcome to what could be the final Chapter of hooked on yaoi. I don't want it to be, but I've been trying to ask for new pairing I could try out. This is the long awaited for, SasuNaru Chapter. I hate Sasuke soooo much, but when I had this idea, my hate was Sasuke just wasn't enough for me to not write up this chapter. I'll ask you one final time, to please give me a pairing that I can do a fan fic about. I'll try nearly any pairing at all. Notice I said _almost…_ Just make up a random list or something, and I'll see what I can do!

I now give you Chapter 4: My Dobe.

Read and Enjoy.

Naruto is not mine, Dattebayo!

(Please note that this version of "My Dobe" is typed from the authoress' not-so-good memory, after loosing the book almost a month ago (lol) sorry for this inconvenience)

(Please also note that this is a short chapter, and there is some 4th wall brakeage)

------------------------------------

"Go away Naruto!"

The poor little kit groaned. It had started up again. Sasuke little fan club of girls-he-had-never-seen-before. They were harassing him, like always, saying things like:

"Sasuke's better than you!"

Or

"You'll never live up to Sasuke!"

Or

"Stop eating my ramen!"

… Wait, that was something else…

But they would have signs too, such as:

"Down with Uzumaki, Up with Uchiha"

And one that confused Naruto every time he saw it:

"Die so your show could be called 'Sasuke'!" (_"Show? I have a Show?" _ Naruto wondered)

It bothered him so much. As if these girls had nothing better to do than bother some poor blonde living off ramen, just because he was in the same team as the Infamous Uchiha… Naruto hated it less when the girls chased Sasuke around with signs, much different than signs pointed towards him.

Naruto can't even train without these "Sasuke fan girls" (I accidentally put Naruto fan girls, mainly because I'm one XD) Chasing him around and putting him down, but Naruto was a Ninja. He wouldn't hit a girl… unless absolutely necessary. Mentally debating weather or not this was one of those "Necessary times", Naruto got up and left, quickly losing the girls once he headed to the tree branches.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, after spotting per said boy working on his chakra control with the tree exercise (you know, the one they did after they fought Zabuza for first time?)

"What is it? Don't you see I'm trying to train?" He replied, sounding cool even though he was out of breath.

"Well _I_ was trying to train too teme, but you know what? I've Have enough of your fan girls!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at him, completely mystified. "What?" He asked.

"Don't pretend you know about it!" Naruto's anger echoed, his sound barely bouncing off the trees around them "They're the ones stalking a certain blonde in an orange suit, talking about how your much better than him, and how he should die so you can take over his show!!"

This statement threw the Uchiha for a loop. "… You have a show?" He finally asked.

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" Naruto shouted, exasperated. He sat on the ground, and then laid on his back, all very suddenly. "I want it to stop, you hear me?" Said Naruto a bit more softly, almost a hurt tone in his voice. "I want them to leave and never come back… I'm so tempted to hit one of them…"

Sasuke, in the meanwhile, was battling his own "Temptations" Naruto… Lying there…

With no one around…..

…

"… I'll see what I can do about it" Said Sasuke plainly.

Naruto looked up at him, skeptically. _"Yea right" _He thought to himself _"He'll either not show up, or come to taunt me himself"_

------------------------------

Outside his apartment. OUTSIDE HIS-FRIGGIN-APARTMENT! That's were they had found him this time. Naruto had not been up for and hour, and already these girls were hassling him.

"You'll never be as strong as Uchiha!"

"Sasuke rules!"

"Buy back my ramen!"

…Waaaaait…

Naruto ignored them to the best of his ability, all the way though breakfast at the ramen shop, but once again, he couldn't bring himself to train, fearing that he would "Accidentally" get someone with a kunai. He looked towards the clear blue sky above the training grounds. "It would only be an accident." He muttered.

There was silence, then one unanimous sound…

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" the fan girls shouted.

"And he arrives…" Naruto muttered.

"Marry me!" "I love you Sasuke!" "Sasuke forever!" and similar messages came from the truly fan girlish crowed, but Sasuke walked right past all of them, and right up to Naruto, who was giving him a suspicious look.

"Get rid of him once and for all!" "You show him whose boss Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke took a step in the direction of the blond, closing the gap between them. Naruto was tempted to step back, but this was not a time to lose to Sasuke. It was definitely not the time…

With no warning, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto cheek, shocking everyone into silence. Using his other arm, he placed it between Naruto own arm and his side, bringing the 2 boys closer together. There was a collective gasp among the crowd. A sound emerged from Naruto throat, as if he was trying to say something.

"Shut up and let me do this." Said Sasuke, focusing on Naruto's face. His eyes. His hair. His lips…

Movement! In one swift move, Sasuke gave the first kiss. It only took Naruto moments to kiss back, and then it turned into a fight for dominance in the kiss. They only each had one other kiss (which was conveniently with each other also), so they had run out of breath fairly quickly. Releasing each other from the kiss, Naruto smirked, fairly certain that he won that battle, but froze up as he remembered the 20 or so people that were there with them.

Naruto looked up slowly as someone in the group passed around packs of permanent markers, and they all started to scribble on their signs, then they held it up. To Naruto's surprise, they all read one thing:

"SasuNaru"

Naruto looked over the signs again, and then something occurred to him "HEY! IM NO UKE!" He shouted, but of course, was overlooked and ignored, as the girls went to go "Spread the news". Naruto fumed for a bit, before rubbing his head. "Thanks, I guess…

Although I must admit, that was a weird way to get them to like me…"

Sasuke scoffed, and started to walk away "Who said I was doing that for them?" Sasuke disappeared, full seconds before Naruto comprehended what had just been said to him.

"I KNEW IT-DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!"

---------------------------

Hm… Only 4 Pages? Eh, I think the other version might have been two. Anyways, I feel so bad! My poor little Naruto-kun was mistreated I tell you! Mistreated! –hugs Naruto- If there are any of you out there who are basically like the fan girls in this story, only liking Naruto because he is the uke, shame on you all!

Naruto: Dattebayo-Chan? You're sorda… squishing me…

Me: Poor Naruto, he doesn't get any breaks does he? Now remember people!

Naruto: Datte-chan! Let me go, you have me in a head lock now!

Me: Keep those cameras safely rolling! Oh wait, wrong thing… um…

Naruto: I can't breathe!!

Me: um… um…. Da da da da daaaaa, I'm loving it- no damn it, what's wrong with me???

Naruto: X.x

Me: AH HA! That's it, please review, and leave pairings so that I can try them out. You'd love that, wouldn't you Naruto?

Naruto: … X.x

Me: … Naruto?


	5. Distractions

Datte-chan: Ok, so I lied. That wasn't the last yaoi paring I had in me. I was itching to update this story, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to do a paring picked at random (which I came very close to doing) and no one had e-mailed me with a request (Which made me very sad T.T ) so I had a dilemma, cause I did want to update this story.

My problem was solved when I went on you tube, wanting to listen to a song. Now this certain video had a paring that was completely new to me. (Mind you, the song is about some girl wanting a gay guy. I would put the name up, but I have no idea how to spell it, and I'm trying to finish this chapter as fast as I can, but it's by Tatu.) and with many other parings, I'm like, "This seems totally random because they don't really know each other" but as I watched the video, I was amazed by how one guy kept on touching the other (Not in a certain way, but there was a lot of contact involved. This was mainly fillers anyways) I also forgot they had actually fought each other, and I think they might have been sorda friends in the Academy. Because of how alike they were, I started to like the paring, and I wrote this chapter.

As a comptely random note, I'm surprised none of you SasuNaru fans reviewed to the last chapter. Maybe it's because I put the story up some time in the morning. That's why you people need to put this on your story alert thing or something, so you can know! Anyways, I am asking for both reviews and pairings. I will try almost anything… I guess…

I own… eh, a couple of books… a lot of useless papers and forgotten fanfictions! But do I own Naruto? I'ma hafta check…

ONE MORE THING! It's very important that you read this if nothing else before you read this chapter. With the given clues above, you should figure out that the first seemingly odd pairing is not the paring at all in this chapter. I need for you to read the whole thing. If you can't commit to reading this chapter in its entirety, please don't read it. I don't want people thinking I support some random paring when I really don't…

One real yaoi paring, one fake one, and a mention of another one.

--------

Chapter (What is this, 5?): Distractions:

--------

It was a bright day in Konoha. Suna was in for a visit, and they brought along our 3 favorite Suna Nin; Kankuro, Temari, and of course, the loveable (and kill-able) Gaara. Lately, there had been almost a pattern going on, and it sparked the interest of two of our loudest, most hyperactive knuckled-headed ninja of Konoha. Of course they couldn't leave it alone, this was the prime chance to humiliate one of the smartest ("Ha, he's not that smart" said the teammate) ninja of Konoha. In love with a guy?! Too good to pass up.

Naruto had no knowledge of the Suna visit. It was a normal day for him, and he wasn't particularly hungry, so he decided that this bowl would be his last. ("Only 6 bowls this time Naruto?" Asked the ramen shop girl "Wow, it's an all time low!" she said giggling). He enjoyed the warm ramen on this cool day. He was halfway finished with his ramen, when someone rushed up behind him, and slapped him on the back, making him choke.

"They're at it again!!!" Said the voice excitedly. Naruto turned to face the boy, face still red from the choking. "Who Kiba?" He said weakly, smiling at his friend.

They had become friends lately. (Both rivaling with each other and the other guy on their teams.) They would train with each other a lot and then go get some ramen afterwards. ("Even though I'm more of a meat fan" Kiba muttered once)

"Shino and Gaara. The bug-nerd and the psycho. They're over by the waterfall"

Naruto snorted, laughing, and ignoring the pain of the ramen juice that got in his nose, he grinned. "Got the camera?"

Kiba grinned back, his fangs showing off. He waved the camera "Hell yea!"

The boys gave each other high-fives, and then Naruto frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Naru-san?"

"Nothing, but what if they're not gay? Remember what they said _and did_ the first time we saw them?"

Both boys reminisced about the first time they found Shino and Gaara talking to each other alone. After a misunderstanding and a storm of sand and bugs, the fox and the dog were told _**firmly**_ that there was nothing going on between them, but do you think that Kiba and Naruto let it go?

"Oh please." Said Kiba blowing it off "What about Shika and Chou? They said _they_ weren't gay, and look at how we found them yesterday!" Kiba pursed his lips in a ridiculous fashion. Naruto snorted again and replied: "You'd make a horrible kisser!"

Kiba blew off that comment too, and waved his camera "time's-a-wastin'. Let's go!"

Naruto paid for his ramen, and jumped off of his stool, then he froze "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba stuck his tongue out "He's sleeping that lazy ass. I couldn't get him up. Its ok, cause I sleep like that sometimes too."

Naruto nodded "I see" he stared at Kiba, then took off down the street "See you there slowpoke!" He yelled. Without a fluster, Kiba took off after him "No you don't you cheat!" He yelled back, laughing.

---------

ThE wAtErFaLl

The Waterfall

---------

Kiba and Naruto jumped into a nearby tree full of golden-orange leaves. It was mid afternoon and there wasn't any wind, yet it was still a bit cool. This made no difference to the boys seeing as they had on their jackets. Their only objectives were sitting on some rocks below the waterfall, right besides the river. They were sitting quite a bit away from each other, 10 ft at the very least, yet they still spoke to each other in that quiet low tone they both had. The boys above had a hard time following the conversation.

"What if we get caught?" Naruto asked, having doubts once again. Kiba only laughed softly "I was practically right in front of them eailer and the two love-freaks didn't even notice me. I think we'll be ok."

Naruto nodded. After some more silence between the two boys, Naruto spoke up again "So, What exactly will we be taking a picture of?"

"Anything short of them screwing each other" Kiba said, as if he was commenting on the weather.

"EW" Naruto simply replied.

"I know, right?" after a moment of sharing jokes, Kiba spotted movement "Look" he whispered hurriedly. Naruto and Kiba stared intently as both Gaara and Shino started to inch toward each other, until they were merely inches apart, both of the boys avoiding the other's eyes.

Shino was sitting up on the rock, his hand behind him for support. Gaara was trying to do the same thing, and all went well until his hand accidentally stroked Shino's Shino suddenly looked into the Suna Nin's eyes and muttered something. Garra replied, and Shino replied back. They started to lean over to one another, the looks of a kiss coming on.

"Holy shit Naruto, Holy shit…" Kiba said, swearing under his breath.

Naruto was shaking slightly, not actually believing that this was real. He looked at Kiba and slapped his shoulder lightly "Get the goddamn camera ready!" He whispered.

Kiba fittled around with the camera and got ready to snap the fatal shot.

Gaara and Shino got closer and closer…. They then-

A wall of sand blocked the boys' views.

"WTF?" shouted both Kiba and Naruto. The sand pushed Naruto off the branch, causing him to fall the short distance to the ground, landing on his back. Kiba spun, asking if Naruto was ok. Bugs shoved Kiba off the branch, and he landed on Naruto, their lips slamming into each other. The kiss had gone on a few more seconds than it should had, before Kiba rolled off, wiping off his mouth, cursing the heavens. Naruto though, said something totally unexpected.

"You _**are **_a bad kisser! My kiss with teme was better than that!"

Kiba set a glare on Naruto "Oh please, I can kiss WAAAAAY better than that ass!"

Naruto glared back with equal intensity "Then why don't you show me?!"

"Sure thing!"

"Be my guest!"

In the heat of the moment, Kiba pulled Naruto into a deep, fierce kiss. Naruto seemed abit dazed for a moment before realizing just was going on. (And how good the boy could kiss.) Naruto wasn't going down without a fight, so he decided to show off some kissing abilities of his own. Grabbing Kiba's jacket, he started to fight back.

---------

EaRlIeR

Earlier

---------

Gaara and Shino were friends. Nothing less, and _**defiantly**_ nothing more, so imagine Gaara's surprise when he found about out a rumor about him and Shino from his own brother. Temari told Gaara what she think they should do, and Gaara flatly reclined. ("No.") Gaara told Shino, and after a "confrontation" with the two village idiots, they thought the problem was done for, yet when Shino was asked about the rumor by his own _father_ the boys had to do something, and quick.

With nowhere else to turn, they were forced to turn to Temari and her insane ideas.

"This is stupid" Gaara muttered on the rocks.

Shino nodded, cleaning off his glasses. "We both agree never to listen to you sister again, correct?"

It was Gaara's turn to nod. What kind of plan is this? _Pretending_ to be gay? ("If they want gay, give 'em gay" Temari said as if she had rehearsed the line) No guy in their right mind should have to _act gay_. You either are, or your not. There's no pretending.

Yet, here they are, _waiting_ for people to show up so they could put up this gay act. Gaara didn't see the point in this, but Shino noted that Kiba and Naruto were within plain viewing sights.

Show time.

After some silence between the two, Gaara spoke softly. "Well? We have to make this look convincing, so talk"

"Talk about what? How I'm going to kill your brother if he makes one comment about this?" Shino said flatly

"Hm…. That could work…"

After "talking", they got up to move closer to each other. When their hands touched, Shino uttered 5 words: "Damn, your hands are cold"

Gaara replied back effortlessly "And your hands have insects in them. Your point?"

Shino nodded, accepting defeat in this mini battle. "Toshay."

---------

The End

---------

So, the real paring: KibaNaru, NaruKiba, (Whoever you thought won the "fight" X3)

Fake pairing: ShinoGaa GaaShino (Don't ask me why I picked these two… at the time I might have been going for some really random friendship thing…erm, yea, I had no idea what I was doing X3)

Mentioned: ShikaChou ChouShika (A mention for a friend X3)

Please yaoi-fangirl population of the world, please review for a newbie (Ok, I've been a yaoi fan since April, but I think I'm still new XD) List off any pairings you wanna see and I'll get right on it!


	6. Tachi's Mom

Ok, Ok, These pairings have easily stumped me for god-knows-why, but I say its time for me to type this up, weather I was ready or not, cause people asked me for this!

This is for Purplewolfstar35 (Sorry if this wasn't first on your list, but this was the most solid idea at the moment X3 enjoy!)

Denial- Chapter…6?

Kisame was NOT gay….

I mean, even if he was, it wasn't everyone's job to know, so he would deny till the end of the earth.

How did the Akatsuki make this accusation anyways? All the poor shark man did was comment on how nice Itachi looked in his robe when he first met the Uchiha. (What? I couldn't say anything nice? They matched his eyes for god sakes) then Deidara had to open his big fucking mouth. (Look out Itachi un; Kisame got a little crush on you! XD) Now, years later, Kisame was still trying to prove that he had no "feelings" for Itachi. The only problem is that Kisame had no idea what Itachi thought about it…. Itachi was so flippin closed off it was impossible to tell.

Both Kisame and Itachi were returning from a mission. They were on a dirt road with nothing but trees and grass for company. Kisame was walking behind the infamous Uchiha, when he noticed the man dropped something. Kisame picked it up, and before thinking about anything he opened his mouth to say:

"Hey, who's the hot chick?"

Oh yes, talking about girls would prove him to be not gay at all!

There was an awkward silence between the two. Kisame bit his lip (slightly, cause anything more could put a hole in it…) as Itachi slightly turned to him, his dark hair blowing in the wind. Kisame would never say this aloud, but his partner looked pretty cool with the sun going down behind him. Hell, the man would look cool if he was up to his neck in blood. Was 'cool' the word Kisame was aiming for?

"… That's my mother."

Kisame stopped breathing for about 15 seconds. Talk about your awkward! Kisame needed to do something now to show that he wasn't falling for the Uchiha's mother… which the Uchiha killed…

"W-well, I see where you get your good looks from."

… Apparently, Kisame's mouth was a bit quicker that his mind… Time seemed to stop right as he said this. Itachi continued to stare.

"Err…" Said Kisame "That's not what I meant…"

Itachi looked the shark man up and down a few times before unbuttoning his cloak slightly, so his mouth and neck could be revealed. "I know exactly what your talking about." He muttered.

Kisame sighed in relief "Good, cause I thought you were thinkin' I was some sorda- Mmrph!" He said. He found Itachi's hand covering his mouth.

"Kisame, I know what you think about me, and I think I had been foolish enough to ignore it."

Kisame furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, since Itachi's hand had not been removed. He thought he had been foolish enough not to ignore what, exactly?

"And I think, under my own purposes, I would be able to try." Itachi Uchiha placed a small dainty kiss on a blue cheek. He pulled his hand away and began to walk again. "Of course, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to know, or some members of the Akatsuki would not be allowed to live… which would include you…"

Kisame's mouth was wide enough to fit his sword in. Did Itachi just- and said- … does that mean that Itachi is his- … "Ho-ly crap." He muttered.

"You coming?" Itachi asked, in a softer- no, kinder tone. No, that was just the authoress' imagination. Itachi's tone hadn't changed at all.

Kisame managed to pull his mouth together, and sputtered for a bit, before running to catch up to him, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, you never got your picture back."

Itachi looked busy, buttoning up that blasted… buttons, seemingly creating a barrier between them once more. "That is not my picture."

"What? You said it was your mother."

Itachi shrugged slightly "I don't know who it belonged to; I found it shortly before you did."

"Then why the hell would you trick me like that?!" Kisame exclaimed, ripping the photo to shreds.

"Why are you asking? Do you not like the result?"

Kisame opened his mouth for a moment, then thought. "Ah, what the hell, nevermind."

------------

I'm sure almost everyone has seen the avatar with the picture of Tachi's mom XD I felt like I had to do it, so to avoid any issues, I'll just say that this was _**Based upon an avatar**_ Anyways, how did you like it? I'm working on the other chapters, so just give me a while, ok? I gots midterms coming up.

-Dattebayo Girl X3


	7. Butterfly Kisses

Yo

Yo! –Kakashi wave- Err, Sorry I'm late with this chapter, I … um… got lost… on the road to school.

Kunara: Are you kidding me? The road to your school is right behind your house! And that road is pretty much a straight road! And besides you ride the bus to school! And you only have 5 days of school a week...

Datte-chan: -tick mark-

Kunara: And the last time you updated was In March. In the meantime, you've had at least 12 days off of school including just last week when you had spring break, in which you've started/ updated 2 other stories…

Datte-chan: -several tick marks-

Kunara: and even though you've taken care of all of the requests (minus the Shino ones) you managed to merrily skip over typing them up. And who the hell gets lost on a road to school for 2 ½ months? That's just-

Datte-chan: -attack-

Kunara: AHH!

Naruto isn't mine a-thank you.

WARNING!: Fluff-o-matic says this particular chapter is off the charts! –Gasp- head for the hills!

This Chapter is for Carzsnakes! Hope you like it!

--

-Chapter 7… Butterfly Kisses-

"Aw mom, stop it! Not in front of Shikamaru!!" Pleaded Choji as he got attacked with kisses. Despite his wish for her to stop, she simply didn't.

"Just some butterfly kisses for my little butterfly!" She said, unable to keep her smile and laughter to herself.

Choji pulled a face palm as Shikamaru grinned from behind him. "Mom, you realize that I don't have a mission today, right?"

His mother looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "… OH!" She smiled and ruffled up his hair "Then have a nice day and dinner will be at 7."

Choji groaned. "mooooooom…."

--

Shikamaru had the inability to keep his laughter to himself. Choji playfully pushed him, and, being too busy laughing, the Nara lost his balance and tumbled to the grass below. Choji sat down next to him, blushing slightly and rolling his eyes. "It wasn't _that _funny."

Shikamaru's laughter died down as he relaxed in the grass. "Actually, it was pretty funny." He said, grinning over at his friend. "I never get tired of your mother."

Choji grumbled before silence fell between them as they both enjoyed the afternoon sky. It had many bright fluffy clouds, but the Sun shined though them all as if they were transparent.

Having to shield his eyes to make sure of the shape, Choji started first. "I see a… Ball."

"A ball?" Shika asked as he spotted it. "Can't you be a little more descriptive?"

"Fine. I see a big round fluffy ball." Choji said happily. This time it was Choji who laughed while Shika rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, it's your turn."

"Ok." Shikamaru replied.

--

They went back and forward, pointing out clouds and talking about what the might look like. About the 6 or 7th time around, Choji had mentioned a butterfly. The fact that Choji hadn't pointed the thing out might have been why Shika hadn't spotted it yet.

"Where?" He asked, looking for the cloud creature.

"Right here." Choji said stiffly.

Shikamaru looked over at Choji who had a bright vibrant butterfly sitting on his nose. It fluttered its wings causing Choji to sneeze lightly. The butterfly took off into the sky with the boys watching it.

"Now that's a butterfly kiss." Shika whispered after watching such an event happen before his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"You've never heard about a butterfly kiss?"

Choji laughed. "Not unless you're talking about my mother again."

Shikamaru went into deep thought about this "Well, here, give me you hand."

Choji, confused, sat up from his horizontal position as Shikamaru took his hand and trailed light kisses across each of his fingertips. Choji stared, and Shikamaru blinked in surprise, having realized what he had just done. The Nara boy had to admit to himself. Maybe he hadn't thought this all the way through. Or maybe he just wasn't thinking? He turned away, red in the face, and mumbling something to himself.

"So… Butterfly kisses, huh?" Choji asked, looking at his hand. He had never felt anything like that before.

Shikamaru nodded numbly. Strong arms surrounded the Nara, trapping him in a firm-but-not-to-tight bear hug. Choji put his head next to Shikamaru's before turning to him, and leaving a kiss just as light, if not lighter, on Shika's cheek. "Like that?" Choji whispered into his ear.

Shikamaru grinned ear to ear, his face even more red than before "Yea." He mumbled "Exactly like that…"

--

I hope you like it! I had to make it extra fluffy for my Jiraiya-Papaya (She basically almost ran away with the story even though I hadn't finished it. She loves this paring that much XD) Review! Next up…. Sai/Neji?? (lol)


	8. Hair Issues

Ok, Ok, so I got Ideas for everything

Ok, Ok, so I got Ideas for everything! And guess what? In 5 days, I'm turning 16! Go me. So what I plan on doing is adding a chapter everyday this week, although it's going to be hard. I have to do it, YOSH!

Onward!

This is an… interesting paring to say the least. I'd never heard of it, but the requester gave me a pretty good idea….

This is for: (Thanks for the idea! XD) Ayakane

--

Chapter 8: Hair Issues

SaiNeji

--

Neji never really knew Sai, and from what he heard, he really didn't want to. There was something that interested Neji though. Sai's fighting style, with art. Due to these two facts, he always watched from afar, admiring Sai's … "Abilities". Other than that, Sai was the last thing on his mind, so imagine the surprise on the Hyuuga's face when he discovered the team 7 substitute to be walking right next to him… Neji wondered what he was doing there when he simply said:

"Are you a girl? You look like a girl."

Neji looked at the man coolly before frankly ignoring him.

"Well? Are you a girl? You have the hair of one."

Neji only gained a tick mark, and kept on walking. He knows better to answer, or Sai might "accidentally" end up with a kunai in his stomach…

Despite the anger rising off of Neji like steam, Sai kept on going. "The hair, the eyes, they both remind me of a girl's." Sai was silent for a couple of seconds, then went to ask another question. "Do you have a P-"

Neji cut him off, seeing the question coming from a mile away. "Sai." He said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm male."

"Well then kiss me."

Neji stopped walking, having almost tripped over his own two feet. Then he actually took two steps back Sai had walked ahead a few steps before he stopped and looked back. Neji opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to speak again. "W-what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I've kissed a guy (Which surprised Neji) and I've kissed a girl. (Which surprised Neji even more) So, I should know the difference." Sai seemed content with this little experiment.

This caused Neji to blink comically "You've got to be kidding"

"No. I'm not." Was the simple answer.

Neji shook his head and started to walk in the other direction. He guessed he was talking the long way home today.

"Goodbye girly hair." Came a voice from behind him.

Neji, in a rage, closed his eyes and growled, before turning around and grabbing the grinning man, kissing him a bit deeper than he meant to. He started to pull away, but Sai's lips followed, kissing back.

After a near 60 seconds, Neji came back up for air, looking confused as ever. Sai only smiled as if nothing happened.

"That seemed like a guy kiss" Sai replied after a few more moments "But to make sure, you'll stick with me for a while."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Obviously, that was a command, not a question. "Are…" Neji was unsure about how to ask it "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Would you rather be my girlfriend?"

"No." Neji said as soon as the question left Sai's mouth.

"Then boyfriend it is."

"Naruto never said anything like this…" Neji muttered to himself.

"That's simply because I didn't like him."

"Ah." Neji replied.

--

Thanks for reading, Dattebayo! Review and I'm still taking requests!


	9. Training Tactics

Ok, Ok, I'm late on this one, but I have to get his up today! And I have some 'splainin to do, just read and enjoy the Youth.

NejiLee Lulz.

Naruto isn't mine!

Purplewolfstar35 requested this one

--

Chapter 9

Training Tactics

--

It was a bright sunny day in the Village Hidden In the Leaves. It was spring time, which most likely meant it was a time for love. Love, it seems had avoided most of the members of Team Gai for some time now, and it was sort of showing.

"Sakura-Chan has once again turned me down, but fear not, I shall try once again by asking her tomorrow!"

Neji sighed to himself. Why was he always after that pink-headed ditz? She obviously didn't care for him. Admired his fighting style maybe, but him? Definitely not. "Maybe you should just give up on Sakura?" It was more than a question rather than a suggestion, and he hadn't meant it in a mean way, he just thought Lee could do better than her, like her could possibly be with- …

Lee gasped in reply "What? Never! One day, Sakura-chan shall be mine!" this was said with fire in his eyes. The boys were waiting for their teammate and their sensei to show up. Unlike them both, they were late, and now Neji knew what team 7 felt like.

"What if… you try for someone else, then if you don't like, go after sakura again? You'll never know true love if you go after one person."

Lee thought about this. "This seems true Neji-san. I will try it out. Thank you for the wonderful advice!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow wearily "You're welcome?"

"Do you wish to warm up with me?" The green boy asked with a dazzling smile. Neji replied with a "Sure, whatever" althought he seemed confused and distracting. Neji put the back of his hand up to his cheek. Did he have a temperature?

Lee jumped up and got in his fighting position, which caused Neji to forget his strange sickness and even smirk slightly. Whether they were warming up or full on training, Lee almost never won. Even after he lost, the excited boy would be up in seconds, ready to try again. Neji didn't think this to be worthless, actually the exact opposite. Their training was proving to be worth while, seeing as both of them was getting better. Dare Neji say it, fighting with Lee was fun.

Lee attacked first with a sweep kick that Neji easily glided over. He went to punch the green boy in the chest, but his hand and blocked and moved to the side, and Neji was counter attacked. Neji flipped out of reach, grabbed a kunai and threw it on pure instinct. Lee blocked it with his own, and they both stared at each other.

"Was that enough warm-up for you, Neji-san?"

"Plenty. Ready to go?"

With a nod, both boys ran at each other, and the "warm-up" spiraled into a full on spar.

--

About an hour later, Team Gai's training grounds was littered with various weapons. (It had _almost_ looked like Tenten had been there) Neither boys had any weapons left, so they went back to direct psychical attacks. Tired and huffing to prove it, they weakly ran towards each other again. Neji tried to duck to take Lee's legs out from under him, similar to Lee's first move, but Lee grabbed him, and yelling with extra effort, flipped the Hyuuga over and ended up sitting on his waist, sagging with exhaustion. Neji looked up at him in surprise, and somehow found the energy to laugh. Lee blinked. "What…. Is so funny Neji-san?"

"Looks like you beat me" Neji replied dryly "Good job."

His eyes widened shortly before his smile grew. "I am getting better! I have managed to win, even if it is only one victory!" With sudden energy given to him from excitement, he grabbed Neji's shirt, yanking the top half the white-eyed boy upwards so that their lips met. He quickly let go as he felt Neji go rigid underneath him. Neji seemed dazed as he lay there on the forest floor with the green boy on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry Neji-san, with y-your suggestion, I thought y-you meant… you."

Neji opened his mouth to try and kindly decline, but then he actually thought about it. "Lee…" The teen murmured under his breath "I… I think that's what I … meant."

There was a long silence between them both.

--

Gai sped off towards his "youthful" students. No one told him of this training session, but knowing that his students were most likely already there, he was glad to have one.

He Dynamic Entry'd into the team's training ground and was glad to see his two male training. It would seem that Lee had managed to pin Neji to the ground and was now-…

Upon closer inspection, Gai's eyes widened. That wasn't training….

"HOLY MOTHER OF YOUTH!"

--

Tenten stepped over (and collected) lots of weapons, just lying on the ground. It looked like one helluva fight. As she picked up one more kunai, she noticed a green leg. Looking up, she saw her sensei frozen in shock. She followed his gaze to discover Lee sitting on top of Neji, lip locked, in child-friendly terms. She simply frowned.

"Damn, now I owe Ino 10 dollars…"

--End--Of--Chapter--Yo.--

Ok, so much for the stupid challenge I gave myself. I got grounded that day, and the Internet stopped working, so, so much for that. Good thing now is that a passed all my classes barely (and I mean _BARELY!_ My lowest grade was a 69.5 that rounded up, thank God. (And I don't mean Raito/Light from Death Note either)) and school is over, so I have the summer to get caught up (What ever caught up is…) Read and Review people! Now I have plenty of time to take requests!


	10. Sore Loser

YO! How are you all? Well, before I begin this chapter, I ask That you please Keep your Request down to one per review, because, while it is interesting to see the parings you like, Getting 6 request in one chapter O.o is a little much for me. I'll gladly finish the requests that I have (That goes for _all _of yours, Mew Mew Goddess, no matter how cracky they are XD) just from now on, one request per review please. Give Datte-chan a break XD.

Let's see what we have here today!

KankyShino for Carzsnakes! It's gonna be short, but I hope you like!

-Competition-

Me and Shino had always… Competed…, you know, starting with the Chunnin exams? Some how, these "Competitions" Became a confession. A love confession to be exact. Two of them, actually. Then, here's the thing. These love confessions, just became competition again. I mean, we always try and get each other better presents, better kisses. It gets annoying, because Aburame thinks that he always wins, but most of the time, that's not the case. He is about half a year younger than me, so I let him win sometimes. It's something nice that I do. I mean, despite being some creepy little bug kid (more like a pretty hot creepy little bug kid) I love him.

--

A muffled sound came from the seemingly trapped younger boy, but he was ignored. Shifting slightly, he was heard much more clearly.

"Kankuro…"

Kankuro found the will to pull away, smirking. "What is it bug boy?"

"You started biting again" He said as sourly as he could. Without his glasses on, he seemed not to notice that his dark eyes were slightly betraying his protest.

"What are you a wimp? Take it like a man Shino." Kankuro drawled. Just has Shino's Glasses were missing; Kankuro's hood seemed to be missing as well.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I don't like the feeling of being eaten."

Kankuro laughed at the comment, before sitting down in the grass. There was a silence between them as they listen to the wind. Suddenly, Kankuro had a question. "How did it start anyways?"

Shino answered without hesitation. "Well, you told me how your brother had a biting habit when he was young, and some how, perhaps because you were the target of most of his attacks you too-"

"Not that Aburame…" Kankuro said, quite steamed. Shino gave a small smile of amusement as he walked over. His long slender fingers messed with Kankuro's hair as the boy wisely decided to reword his question. "I meant how we got together dumbass." Kankuro muttered, knowing Shino was trying to make up for being sarcastic.

Shino looked at the sky in thought. "I believe you confessed; then I confessed on the first mission we had together."

Kankuro's face twisted slightly in confusement, and then he firmly shook his head. "No way bug boy, I would have remembered that. You confessed first."

Shino shook his head, knowing very well that kankuro couldn't see him "No, that's not what happened."

Kankuro turned around and had a stare down with Shino. After a while, Kankuro, against his will, blinked. He then muttered a "whatever" and turned away.

It was the low chuckling that came from Shino that made Kankuro shoot a glare in Shino's direction "That didn't count!"

"What didn't count, Kanku?"

"You won that because you never blink you freak."

Shino only rolled his eyes "I've got to go."

"Like hell you're leaving me alone." Said Kankuro, yanking on the boy's open coat "Not without a kiss." He stood up, giving no time to reply, trapping Shino in the same kiss, against the same tree. Shino did not fight, he only kissed back, for a few seconds before Shino twitched, and a kick was delivered.

"Ow!" Kankuro yelled, falling over, clutching his shin.

Shino looked down at him, grey eyes glinting dangerously "You bite, I kick… I wonder which one is more effective Kanku?"

Kankuro sat up as the bug boy left, shouting after him "You know what?! That one didn't count either bug boy! I wasn't ready!"

-End-

Hope you enjoyed XD

And remember people… ONE request per review! Thanks!


	11. Who Gets the Last Word?

Hello All. Sorry fer taking so long! I'll keep it nice and short, cause I don't really have time to do this. Remember, only one request per review.

On a random Note, Neji is becoming quite the little Whore, isn't he? XDDD No offence to him of course, but I got a total of 6 pairings with him.

Naruto isn't mine, and this chapter goes out to Purple Wolf Star! (It's the last one for ya.)

SasoDei. Warning, this shall be short.

-

Now, had anyone walked into Sasori's room at that moment, if they hadn't been obliterated for stepping in the room without asking in the first place, they would seen the red haired nin mercilessly shanking Deidara with a sowing needle while the poor man wore something that resembled a cloak.

"Holy hell, I wish you would stop that, un!" Dei said, trying not to fall off the platform he was currently standing on. "Are you sure you know how to sow? It doesn't seem like it."

Sasori merely looked up at the man, his wide eyes empty, and an extra needle sticking out of his mouth. "If I can't sow, how do my puppets get clothing?"

There was a short silence. "How should I know, un?" was the grumbled reply.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I am pricking you accidentally because the fabric is thick. I need to make sure it will not fall off of my puppets, and you just happen to be their sizes."

"Fantastic." Deidara then added "Why don't you just sow it on them, un?"

"Then I would be poking holes in the wood, and it could cease to work."

"Yah, un." Deidara said interrupting him as he continued to sow "The same goes for me, it's called bleeding to death- ow!"

"Besides" Sasori said, not missing a beat "the needle could get stuck in the wood."

"Ah, so you would rather have it get stuck in human flesh instead?

"Well you aren't exactly human are you?"

Dei glared at him before taking off the cloak "I'm outta here, un."

Sasori, expecting him to do this, folded up the cloak and placed it on his bed "Thank You for the help."

"You always gotta say the last thing don't you?!"

"I don't believe that." Sasori said smoothly before Deidara reached the door.

A dark aura raised its self and covered Deidara, but Sasori took no notice. After a moment, Deidara shouted "Well I'll get the last saying this time, un!" and then took off for his room.

-

Deidara was lying on his bed when Sasori entered his room later. The blonde glared at the red-head, daring him to say anything smart-ass-wise.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what?" Dei asked blinking.

"I said I'm sorry. You know, for making you mad and making you bleed."

Deidara, although surprised, wasn't satisfied. He sat up on his bed, crossing his arms and glared at Sasori "Well thanks for apologizing, but that's not gonna cut it."

"Then will this will?" Sasori said, moving towards the blonde in a quick fluid moment.

"Wha-" Deidara was stopped short by another mouth covering his own. Sasori pushed him while still kissing, basically pinning him to the bed to get a better angle. Deidara kissed back after a bit, really getting into the motions mood and moment.

He wasn't totally aware when Sasori left him, but just as he started to come back from the feeling of the kiss, Sasori was already walking out the door saying "I always get the last word."

Deidara could not give a halfhearted yell let alone an annoyed one. He only grinned "I'll let it go this time, only cause you kissed me, un" he whispered to the air.

-The End!-

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are nice, even if you don't leave a request!


	12. Poisonous Bites

Datte-chan: Hey you guys! You must have heard about my problem, but if you haven't, good, because I've got a solution! This is my good friend/Beta Reader KZ!

KZ: Yo. (kakashi wave) Sorry I haven't got this posted until now, it's been about a week since she gave it to me…I'm a busy person!

Datte-chan: Anyways, She's gonna type up these chapters that I've written down, to make sure you all still get your requests! Remember, you can still request anything as long as it is one request per review! Hope you enjoy! KZ, start it off with the disclaimer!!

KZ: Neither of us, but especially Datte-chan, owns Naruto…. If we diiiid (pervy laugh)

* * *

Damn. It. All.

These were the words that crossed Neji's mind as he sat around the campfire, waiting for Shino to come back. His left arm, surely in defiance, would not move no matter how much the Hyuuga boy willed it to.

He and Shino were on their way back from a currently finished mission, and Neji had been bitten by a snake or some other sort of poisonous organism. Of course, being the stubborn person he was, he did not tell Shino of the little incident, and sent the younger boy off to check the surrounding area. Neji didn't tell Shino because it was just a small bite; they were almost to Konoha anyway, and he could have it checked there.

But now, he was getting worried. His arm was dead weight; how was he supposed to tell Shino, one of the only people that could have possibly helped Neji in this situation; that he decided to ignore the bite? Surely Shino would call him a fool.

"Neji-san?" A voice asked.

Neji blinked, just noticing the bug nin. 'With his jacket off no less.' he added mentally.

Shino stood there, whilst sliding his jacket on. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. And it seems that even the Aburame clan can burn to death in their coats." Neji smirked. It was quite warm, and this was the first time Neji had seen the bug nin without his trademark coat.

"I had to remove my coat to quiet my movements." Shino protested.

"Says the one who has only worn his coat on every single mission he has been on no matter how quiet he has had to be."Neji countered. "As far as I know."

Neji could feel the half-hearted glare as Shino sat down by the fire. There was silence as Neji pondered his next move…Maybe Shino didn't have to know about the bite…

"Shino-san."

"Hmm?" was the response.

"Were you ever poisoned? While you were on your own?" Neji asked smoothly.

Shino nodded. "Chunnin Exams, when Sasuke followed the people from the Sand. Kankuro's puppet is far more deadly then it appears."

"Ah. I remember the Chunnin Exams. What did you do to rid yourself of the poison?" Neji asked.

"Well, my insects were not fully trained yet, so I could not rid myself of the poison. My father came along and used his insects tp help me get rid of the poison."

Bugs, fathers, and more bugs. Neji had no bugs, definitely had no father, and therefore had no father with bugs. This wasn't much help at all.

"I see." He replied lamely. Neji watched Shino carefully as the bug man removed his coat, even though he had just put it on not too long ago.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Ridding you of the poison."

Neji had no time to reply as Shino's mouth latched onto his neck and he started to suck softly. To this, Neji replied with a strangled cry and a startled look. It was bizarre what Shino was doing, but it….felt….good.

"Shino?" The older boy choked out, panting slightly and red in the face.

"Hmm?" the Aburame hummed into the Hyuuga's neck, making him bite back a groan.

If Shino was doing this by accident, Neji didn't want to give him the wrong idea…

But, if Shino was doing this on purpose, Neji really didn't want to give the bug nin the satisfaction of hearing him make……noises like that.

"I wasn't bitten by a vampire, you know. The bite is on my hand."

"Mmm-hmm."Shino hummed again. Neji gritted his teeth. Shino was definitely doing this on purpose.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Shino asked the Hospital patient who was standing at the window, clad in a white shirt and matching pants.

"Mmm-hmm" Neji replied innocently. "I'm fine."

"What's so interesting outside?"

Neji replied without hesitation. "I saw a bug I had never seen before. Care to tell me what it is?"

Shino walked over to the window. His shaded eyes searched, but surprisingly, he saw nothing out of the usual.

Before he could voice a sarcastic remark, he found himself pinned against a wall, Neji's mouth exploring his neck and lips. Shino blinked, his glasses picking the wrong time to slide from his face.

"Just checking for any poisonous bites." Neji muttered.

Shino and Neji remember that day well, for sure, but so does Hinata Hyuuga; who had come to visit her relation in the midst of Shino's visit. The result of Hinata seeing her teammate and cousin doing some more than friendly things?

Well, let's just say that she still doesn't know if she was disturbed…

…or became a yaoi fan for life that day.

-The End-

* * *

KZ: really that wasn't all that bad… I should just suck it up and publish some more of these… except I like the intro for each one Datte-chan lovingly bestows upon me… So I'll use this! (holds up datte-chan sock puppet)

Datte-puppet: You dope, just get it over with!

KZ: she's so realistic T.T whatever, see you all next week!


End file.
